What!
by wolfdemon16
Summary: what if jacob didnt imprint on bella and had a sister? what if jake's sister was all bad? And a child going to highschool! Yaoi, foul languages. better summary inside. rated M for language and sexual sitiations
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Me: hello! Ok this is a twilight story and note this I HATE TWILIGHT! I KNOW THAT VAMPS DON'T FREACKING SPARKLE IN THE SUNLIGHT! I only tolerate it becuz I love the yaoi pairing Edcob or Edward and Jacob! THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE YAOI DOUJINSHIS! *fan girl scream* anywhos~ Its gunna be rated M for blood gore language yaoi(no duhs!) and the Cullens aren't sparkly vamps. So BAH-HUM-DUCK! I DON'T CARE 4 SPARLKY STUFF! :DD_

_Disclaimers: Me:*jumps Jacob and Edward* Do it! 8D_

_Jacob: O-o'' wolfdemon16 doesn't own us or the plot of Twilight… O_o ~good thing~_

_Edward: all the stuff goes to Stephaney Mires…. There Fang.._

_Me: oh… I didn't mean that but thanks for the Disclaimers *Edward and Jacob fall to the ground hard* I only own the Ocs and the crazy antics!_

_Edward:… you seriously have MPD…_

_Me: Nuh-uh! Just ask my other personality!_

_Jacob: T-T and who might that other one's name be? T- *twitch*_

_Me: Akkia! 83_

_Edcob: O-O ~she named her own personality…its all ending!~_

_Summary: What if Jacob had a little sister? What if Jacob didn't imprinted on Bella? What if Jacob and his little sister attended Bella's school? What if Edward was taking interest to our dear werewolf? What if Jacob's sister was hiding something from her big brother? What if Jacob's sister was all bad ass and was barking at Edward on not hurting her brother? And a 13 year old is going to HIGH SCHOOL?_

1: The News and the Intrusion

It was a bright Sunday morning in Forks, well as sunny as it can get in the said town. A tanned boy of the age of 16 sat near the shore of the beach know as Las Plush, the teen wore a lose black tee and baggy wore out jeans and sneakers. Black bangs fell over dark chocolate eyes. The air was calming and gentle, the sounds of the oceans where soothing. There was a high pitched squeal that caught the teen off guard as a blur of black, red and blue tackled him to the ground. Hard.

" Jakie!" the voice squealed in delight, the teen opened his dark chocolate eyes to meet the same ones and equally black haired bangs. He blinked a couple of times before smiling lovingly at the other. " Ruk, how many time have I told you not to call me that?" he laughed at the child named Ruk, the said child smiled, showing off sharp canines that gleamed a bit. " I heard from Daddy that Bells is back! Is it true Jakie?" Ruk asked, jumping slightly. He nodded and looked at the child. " Yes, now get off! I may be your brother but I ain't your tackling/punching BAG!" he joked as he put the child down, the child's black hair ended close to her neck.

A rather large jacket decorated her frame while a red shirt was residing beneath the large jacket, and baggy jeans covered black combat boots. She looked up to her brother and smiled. " Daddy's said he had something he wanted to tell us. Come 'n then Jake or I'll le've you!" she laughed as she ran, the boots printing in the dusky beached sand. Jake laughed and chased behind his little sister. They approached the roads to see their father there in the wheel chair while looking out at the seas. " Daddy!" Ruk yelled while throwing her arms in the air, the man looked behind and motioned them over.

" So what's up pops?" Jake asked. " I've got some news for you two," the two gave him their full attention, " You two are not to be attending school at Las Plush this year," their dark chocolate eyes widened. " What? What do you mean Daddy?" Ruk huffed out with anger. " You two are going to attended Forks High in order to keep a bit of a close eye on Bella and the Vampires there. They might try something on Bella," he said. " Ha! Her and that fucking bloodsucker have been going out for a while now pops," Jacob snorted and Ruk cracked her knuckles. " Yes, I'm aware but it might be better if you two where there for now. And wouldn't you like to see their faces when they see a werewolf there," Billy chuckled a bit.

" But Daddy! What about the treaty?" Ruk snapped out. " I've contacted Charles about that he said ok as long as you, Jake don't phase, and he hasn't told the others a thing," Billy replied and Ruk huffed out and crossed her arms. " They try to touch Jakie and try to bit Bells, I'm gunna snap their immortal necks and use their heads as a basketball! They're heads' are dense enough to make a good bowling ball though," Ruk commented out loud not noticing the looks being sent her way.

" Rukkk," Jacob growled out and the said child looked up and realized that she had muttered her plans out loud. " Heheheheh sorry," she muttered and scratched the back of her neck. " But really Daddy?" she questioned and Billy only nodded and she sighed in defeat. " Fine… wait, pops, what about Ruk? She's only a middle scholar," Jacob pointed out and Ruk snickered under her breath. " Jake, that's not a real problem," Billy replied and glared at the child and she zipped her mouth up. " Ma! MA! I want to go see BELLS!" Ruk cried out and pouted. " Jakie! Can you take me to go see Bells?" Ruk childly asked him with big chocolate puppy eyes. His left eye twitched before he scoped the younger up and hugged the chibi to his chest. " DAMN YOUUUUU!" he carried out the 'you' but nodded none the less. Ruk giggled with a large Chester cat smile. " Don't tell Bella anything nor the Cullen, remember that," Billy said before the two nodded and left.

They arrived at Charlie's house where Bella live. Ruk jumped eagerly from foot to foot. ' Oh no~ The damn bloodsucker is here,' Jacob mentally groaned as Ruk knocked at the door. The sheriff, Charlie, opened the door. Ruk's face lit up and she tackled him to the floor, " CHARLIE!" the man groaned at the sudden impact and two pairs of feet where heard coming down to the first floor. " Charlie?" Bella voiced in concern. Ruk perked her head up and quickly jumped on Bella, " BELLS! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Ruk shouted, making the men wince in the volume. " R-ruk?" Bella raised an eyebrow as the younger only nodded before letting her go.

Ruk's attention turned to the vampire, Ruk closed her eyes in a wolf manner and opened one. " Damn.. I thought he would disappear if I did that…" Ruk muttered as she scrunched up her nose. Jacob hit her in the back of her head and she whined like a little puppy. " Say sorry to Charlie…seeing how you mostly drove him into the floor," Jacob growled and Ruk blinked before looking at the sheriff. " Oppies… sorry Charlie," the younger apologized to the man and started to help him to his feet. " Damn…you're really strong for a child and a girl none the less," he slurred out as he was seated to the couch and she rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously. Jacob rose an eyebrow up and Ruk looked up at him with her big chocolate eyes and smiled.

" Why are you here mutt?" Edward growled out and turned his head away from the vampire and growled under his breath. " Edward Cullen…right?" Ruk asked the vampire, her eye twitched briefly and Edward nodded. She advanced towards him and dragged him into the kitchen with Jacob and Bella following behind. Ruk too a deep breath and looked into his almost golden like eyes. " Hurt Jacob or Bells and I'll come after you same goes for all the other Cullens. Hurt them and I'll personally kill all of your immortal asses with a seer sweep of my fist and don't think I won't 'cuz I will," Ruk growled evilly and they shivered.

" NICE SPEECH RUKY GIRL!" Charlie called from the living room with his fist halfly in the air and Ruk smirked. " I've got supporters, **bloodsucker, and I'm not afraid," she pressed on and turned back to go with Charlie. " Did you tell her Jake?" Bella hissed and Jacob shook his head vulgarly. " I FIND OUT MYSELF BELLS!" the laughing tone of Ruk chimed and laughed out. Jacob sighed defeatedly as he slumped to the nearest wall and sighed.**

" **RUK! YOU'RE SOOOOO DEAD WHEN WE GO BACK HOME YOU LITTLE MUTT!" Jacob growled out and Ruk waved him off from behind the couch. Bella and Edward looked at the werewolf as he whined lowly in defeat. " She's gunna be my death…" Jacob huffed and stood up. " Well Bells… Bloodsucker… as nice as it was to be here, I should take the pup away before she trys to kill ya bloodsucker," Jacob muttered as turned.**

" **Jake… is she a w-werewolf too?" Bella asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Jacob shrugged, " I dunno…she didn't have any fevers or anything and so I'm guessing no," Jacob replied monotonously to the brunette. " RUKKIE! COME ON WE'RE LEAVING!" Jacob called out and Ruk groaned but did what she was ordered. She lightly said goodbye to Charlie and walked to the werewolf and waved goodbye to Bella and threw the birdie to Edward. Jacob laughed lightly as the vampire twitched at the child's actions and Bella groaned.**

" **Jakie….why did Bells have to choose the Cullen?" Ruk asked politely to the elder and he shrugged. " Its too bad…. Oh and don't tell me that you 'imprinted' on Bells 'cuz that wont work on me, Baka," Ruk sing-songed and Jacob lunged at her. " SHUDDAP!" Jacob screamed and she laughed joyfully.**

**Me: this is 2 pages long…. Oh noes….**

**Edward: man you're letting urself go…**

**Me: Shuddap Ed! XP**

**Jacob: enough fighting! :C**

**Me: gomenasai Jake… so how do u lik my Oc Ruk?**

**Edward: scares the crap out of me**

**Jacob: she's ok I guess**

**Me: *pouts* alright… ok you alls knows wat to do! Please review and stuff!**

**Edward: please tell me that theres NOT going to be anymore of this acuresive story?**

**Me: YES! There is! BBBBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Edward and Jacob: O-o''**

**Me:*pulls Edward and Jacob into a death holding hug* JA NE! C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: _Me: hello! Ok this is a twilight story and note this I HATE TWILIGHT! I KNOW THAT VAMPS DON'T FREACKING SPARKLE IN THE SUNLIGHT! I only tolerate it becuz I love the yaoi pairing Edcob or Edward and Jacob! THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE YAOI DOUJINSHIS! *fan girl scream* anywhos~ Its gunna be rated M for blood gore language yaoi(no duhs!) and the Cullens aren't sparkly vamps. So BAH-HUM-DUCK! I DON'T CARE 4 SPARLKY STUFF! :DD…and yes they are Ooc_

_I do not own them or the plot of Twilight, all the stuff goes to Stephaney Mires. _

_Summary: What if Jacob had a little sister? What if Jacob didn't imprinted on Bella? What if Jacob and his little sister attended Bella's school? What if Edward was taking interest to our dear werewolf? What if Jacob's sister was hiding something from her big brother? What if Jacob's sister was all bad ass and was barking at Edward on not hurting her brother? And a 13 year old is going to HIGH SCHOOL?_

2: Bella's new student arrivals

Bella woke up at 6:30 and started getting ready for school. She put on a dark blue long sleeved shirt, torn jeans and some old pair of snickers. She went down stairs and quickly at breakfast and shouted a 'goodbye' to her dad as she dashed out the door and into her old 1997 murky red truck. The old thing smoothly ran down the road and she mad a slow turn into the school's parking lot. Edward along with Alice, and Jasper stood next to their silver car waiting for her.

" Hey Bella!" Alice chirped excitedly and gave the human a big hug and smile. Jasper even quirked a smile at the little elf-like immortal's zealous mood. " Hi Alice, Jasper, Edward," Bella gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek and stretched. " Hey Bella…Did the werewolf tell you anything last night?" Alice curiously asked the human and Bella shook her brunette head.

" No why do you ask?" she pondered out and Alice sighed. " It's because I got a vision and I couldn't see anything and that means that it has to do something with the werewolves, but I was only able make out blurry parts and one looked like Jacob and there was a little girl and I don't know what that means, that's why," Alice's eyebrows scrunched up a bit.

Bella's pale pink lips pulled into a tight line and only nodded. " Come on…we're going to be late for class," Jasper monotonously spoke as he turned around and Alice slightly jumped after him. " It might not be a good thing or it might be a good thing…Maybe him and his insane sister are going to be dead?" Edward snickered slightly and Bella glared at him. " You might not like him Edward but he's still my friend as well as Ruk even if she's insane!" she scoffed and rushed inside the school with Edward trailing behind her.

~ Principle's office (the principle's an Oc of mine again 'cuz I don't remember reading about the principle or if it's a guy or chick so deal w/ it!) ~

Jacob sat down as he was told and the principle, Morgan Levona looked at his papers. " Jacob Black…" she looked at the paper with her hazel eyes and brushed chocolate brown hair from her lightly tanned face. She smiled lovingly at him and she got up and raised a hand to him, " Welcome to Forks High School Mr. Black, I hope you enjoy your stay here with us," she chirped with her smile still on her face. He only nodded and grabbed the paper that she handed him and walked out. He studied the classes and sighed. ' All pre-AP classes, whoopty fucking do,' he mentally thought before he slowly walked to his first pre-AP class, Science.

He looked at the door and scrunched up his nose as he smelled the bloodsucker in there, but slightly eased as he smell the familiar vanilla scent of his friend. He lightly tapped on the door and the deep voice of the teacher stopped and called him in.

" Students I would like for you to meet your newest classmates Jacob Black and- wait Jacob… was there another student with you?" the teacher questioned as he stopped and he shook him head. The teacher's forehead creased and there was panting and loud footsteps in the halls. The door busted open reviling Ruk in a large black jacket, a white shirt and camouflage pants, she took deep breaths and smiled up with gleaming deep chocolate eyes. " I'm so sorry I'm late sir! I got…_caught_ up," Ruk forced a small chuckle out as she rubbed the back of her neck. The man only nodded and turned back to the students. " As I was saying these are your newest students Jacob Black and Ruk Black," Ruk 'yo-ed' and Jacob nodded slightly and the man pointed them to a table in front of Bella and Edward.

" What the hell are you doing here werewolf?" Edward hissed out. " Aren't you two **breaking** the treaty!" he silently growled near Jacob's neck. He shivered and growled, a slight blush darkened his cheeks very little.

" Actually no, bloodsucker! We aren't breaking it!" Jacob lowly snapped back. Ruk glared at the vampire with now darkened eyes. " And you! What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob demanded and Ruk grinned evilly. " I'm attending school, what does it look like!" she half-heartily snarled. " If I remembered correctly you're only 13 years old!" he snapped back.

" Yes with an I.Q of an 18 year old who can easily go to collage as well as you but noooooo you didn't want to!" she chuckled. " Yes and you also have the mind and heart of a 5 YEAR OLD!" he growled pressed his knuckles along her head and she whimpered and clawed at his hands. The teacher coughed, getting the werewolf and his sister's attentions and they uttered a 'sorry' and the teacher continued on with the lesson. The werewolf pushed down the blush that had threatened his cheeks, the thirteen year old tapped the pencil in sync with a dull vizard mask.

" Miss. Black, please, if you would tell us what is the chemical compounds for the Carbonic Acid rain?" the teacher asked, his eyebrow twitched at the child's face. She blinked and sighed.

" The compounds for Carbonic Acid is 2H2O(l) + H2OCO3 (aq) CO3 2-(aq) +2H3O+(aq), in form of acid rain, most people symbolize it as that, most don't use the term Carbonic Acid rain; the Acid rain can weather away limestone, rock, granite, and other forms of rocks and ect." Ruk stated and pulled her lip outwards when she was done. The students except from Jacob stared, shocked. She sighed and the two Blacks got up from their chairs, " Au revoir!" the two called out in French, a simple wave of their hand and they where off.

Edward blinked, eyeing the werewolf as the shirt clunged gently to his muscles. Bella, who had her mouth opened, looked at the two as they left the room. " Did you know they knew French?" Edward asked the human and she shook her head, still in shock. Edward subconsciously licked his lips, the two Blacks' presence still lingered in the room made him hungry.

~ Outside with Jacob and Ruk~

Ruk looked around and sighed; she stretched out her arms, pretending to his Jacob in the face. He smiled at the child's actions and ruffled her hair. " The damn bloodsucker was getting on my nerves," Ruk growled and slid down the lockers to the floor, Jacob did the same. He nodded and rubbed his neck. " You like him don't you," Ruk's dull question made the werewolf blush deeply. " W-what? You're crazy!" Jacob stuttered, trying to fight down the blush, she gave him a bored glance.

" I'm you sister Jake, I _can_ tell these things, I'm not stupid," she snapped slightly and Jacob huffed out in annoyance. " I'm not pissed at you or anything, I know you didn't imprint on Bells, it was the Cullen. I'm not gunna get mad that you imprinted on a vampire, the wolves do this type of thing, so I don't blame you Jake. I just don't want you to get hurt," Jake was about to speak. " NOT physically but emotionally Jake that's what I mean," the child cut him off. He only nodded. " I mean I'm not surprised that you're gay or anything…." Ruk uttered to the werewolf.

" H-hey! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Jacob huffed out, a pink dusk adored his face and she cocked an eyebrow. " What do you mean Jake?" she asked plainly and Jacob's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. " You know what I'm talking about!" he screeched and she laughed and stood up. " Yah, yah I know," she chuckled and kissed his head and his shoulders slumped. " Ja ne," she uttered before she left and Jacob nodded in acknowledgment.

Jacob laid his head back and sighed. He's head popped up when he heard the opening of the door form the room they had came out from. His nose picked up a familiar sent and he let out a small warning growl. " Well, well, well I didn't know that the werewolf and his little sister knew French," Edward halfly growled and half purred out the 'werewolf' part. Jacob blushed very faintly and shook it off. " Shut up bloodsucker!" the werewolf snapped and the vampire smirked. He fazed out and pinned the werewolf to the back wall. Jacob, caught by surprised, started to struggle to get away, this only made the vampire tighten his grip on the poor pup(A/N: yes I call Jacob a pup because they aren't fully an adult until they had the 4 birthday in animal years which is a maximum of 7 years for 1 animal year…Jacob is 16 so YOU do the math and get back to me, 'cuz I already know how old his is! XD). Jacob let out a small whimper and blushed a bit. Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked. " Ohhh~, is the puppy enjoying this?" he smirked again and Jacob shook his head.

(A/N: Some YAOI! XD WHOOT!)

" Then I'll make you enjoy it Jacob," Edward purred deviously and pinned Jacob's hands above his head with one of his; his other hand gripped Jacob's jaw and faced him towards him. Jacob whimpered again, his eyes slightly going shoujo(A/N: this means girl in Japanese…I think that's how you spell it, correct me if I'm wrong!) and his small dog fangs biting his bottom lip. Edward pressed his mouth somewhat roughly on Jacob's and moved them slowly with the werewolf's. Jacob moaned softly and then he bit the vampire's lip as hard as he could. Edward, slightly shocked at the sudden bite, pulled back and licked the blood that collected on his lip that was bitten. The copper tang of his own dead blood filled his mouth, his gold eyes looked at the werewolf that had the same blood on his lips. The vampire tus-ed the werewolf and growled. " Now, puppy why did you do that? Look at the mark you made me _and the blood that's now on your lips," Jacob's eyes widened and he squirmed even more. _

" _Nggg! L-let me go!" Jacob sputtered out, blushing deeply(A/N: yes, I'm making Jacob more uke-ish….that's how I am….to me Jake's the uke while Ed's the seme…don't like then LEAVE!) and he was pushed back a bit harder. Edward licked the werewolf's lip and sucked on them slightly. Jacob moaned lightly and gasped as the vampire bit his lip lightly which allowed him to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Jacob struggled a bit more, thrashing his legs at the vampire but it did no help. Edward grabbed on of Jacob's thrashing legs and pulled it around his waist. Jacob's eyes shot opened and his blush darkened if possible; Edward removed his lips from Jacob's and moved to the boy's neck earning a small whimper/moan from the younger. Jacob panted lightly as the vampire sucked his neck and made slow, light circles on his outer thigh. _

_The vampire nipped slightly at the tan neck earning a low and long moan. Jacob thrashed his head to the left and bit his lip as Edward licked the tan neck to keep from moaning. The hand that wasn't holding Jacob's hands in place trailed down south until they reached the hem of his shirt and the waist area of his pants. Edward added slight presser to the button making it snap off._

" _Ngggg….ahh…n-no," Jacob moaned as the vampire's hand slipped into his pants and rubbed against his manhood. Edward smirked at the sight of the werewolf whimpering like a puppy._

_Jacob shut his eyes tight and gasped and panted as Edward teased his manhood with an icy finger._

" _E-e-edw-EDWARD! GWAH! GET! STOP!" Jacob cried out trying to shove off the vampire with a dark blush. " Oh…my…. GOD!" a voice shrieked out. The two turned to see who it was, and the person who stood there was…._

_TBC! :D cliffy!_

_Edward: -_-'' you truly are a devil_

_Me: ya so? I took like 7 different tests about those I got 1 angels 1 in between and the other 5 where devils or demons!_

_Jacob: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SOOOOO UKE! TT-TT_

_Me: 'cuz Jake! YOU'RE A CUTE UKE! X3_

_Edward:….he's mine….*holds Jake*_

_Jacob:*blushes* s-so who's the person or persons that c-came and s-saw us in t-the…_

_Edward: the Act?_

_Me: I AINT TELLING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Jacob:*sighs* Ok Fang's having on of her Personality changes, so guess who the person or persons is_

_Edward: there's Bella, Ruk, one of Bella's friend, Alice, Jasper ~yah right like he would yell like that~, the principle, another one of the Cullens or some random chick _

_Jacob: Yes so please do all that wonderful stuff that makes us live and keeps Fang alive and inspired to make more stories._

_Me: WWWWAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITS ORO-KILLER!_

_Edward: and helps her keep her sanity….~I don't even think she had any to begin with~_

_Me:*turns around with orange eyes* I HEARD THAT!_

_Edward: o-o''' please review and stuff like that to keep us all alive!_

_Me: kukukukukukuku C: *gold and black rabbit-snake comes out*_

_Jacob: o-O that's oro-killer? PLEASE AND NO FLAMES!_

_Me: JA NEEEEEEE! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!_


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: _Me: hello! Ok this is a twilight story and note this I HATE TWILIGHT! I KNOW THAT VAMPS DON'T FREACKING SPARKLE IN THE SUNLIGHT! I only tolerate it becuz I love the yaoi pairing Edcob or Edward and Jacob! THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE YAOI DOUJINSHIS! *fan girl scream* anywhos~ Its gunna be rated M for blood gore language yaoi(no duhs!) and the Cullens aren't sparkly vamps. So BAH-HUM-DUCK! I DON'T CARE 4 SPARLKY STUFF! :DD…and yes they are Ooc_

_I do not own them or the plot of Twilight, all the stuff goes to Stephaney Mires. _

Me: ok in my last chapter at the end I went a…bit mental…*grumbles and shifts in the 'crazy man's' jacket*

Jacob: A BIT? HOW A BOUT A WHOLE LOT?

Me: welll sorry! Its not my fault I have MPD puppy-breath!

Jacob: *growls*

Edward: Enough you two….. Sorry for this intrusion *flips to the Summary*

_Summary: What if Jacob had a little sister? What if Jacob didn't imprinted on Bella? What if Jacob and his little sister attended Bella's school? What if Edward was taking interest to our dear werewolf? What if Jacob's sister was hiding something from her big brother? What if Jacob's sister was all bad ass and was barking at Edward on not hurting her brother? And a 13 year old is going to HIGH SCHOOL?_

Last paragraph from the last chappie: " E-e-edw-EDWARD! GWAH! GET! STOP!" Jacob cried out trying to shove off the vampire with a dark blush. " Oh…my…. GOD!" a voice shrieked out. The two turned to see who it was, and the person who stood there was….

Me: To kitty tokyo uzumaki I'm sorry hun, but I had already finished this chappie and yes I have considered Bella-bashing, I jst forgot to add it to the warnings.

3:Found out! Found out!

There stood Ruk and Alice who where covering their mouths and nose; a small trickle of crimson ran down Ruk's fingers. " BAD BLOODSUCKER!" Ruk screamed with a dark blush on her face and slapped Edward really hard on his face, he was sent flying a good 4 feet away from the little girl and werewolf. (A/N: HAA! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE BELLA! YAH RIGHT! NAW! THIS IS WAY FUNNIER IN MY OPINION!) A small trail of crimson ran down from Ruk's nose to her lip. Edward got up, dazed at the sudden hit, on his right cheek was a small, burning red handprint of her hand. Jacob looked a bit shocked at the sudden assault and the hit that the child gave the vampire.

" Ummm…wow…" Alice muttered as she slowly let her hands down; Ruk wiped away the blood with a small sniff. " Bad, bad, BAD!" Ruk growled and helped Jacob up and inspected the younger boy and sighed. " I leave for only 5 minutes and my brother gets molested by a vamp! UGH!" Ruk flailed her hand in the air. She turned her attention to the vampire that still laid on the floor. ' Why? Why him? I'll never know,' Ruk thought before kicking Edward in the shins.

" Damn molesting bloodsucker, Bells' looking for you," Ruk bluntly reported to the older boy. " Ughhhhhhhh…..shit! THAT HURT YOU PIPSQUEEK!" Edward growled and lunged at her; she simply shoved her boot into his navel and added presser. " Call me that again….I'll make sure that your…_friend _will be cut off," she hissed deadly with a shadow casting over her left eye. He gulped and nodded and she turned around and moved to Alice and sighed. " Umm…Ed….why where you…um…" " Molesting Jacob," Ruk finished the sentence and she nodded. " I thought you loved Bella," Ruk glared at the vampire and narrowed her eyes into slits. " I do Alice….but…" Edward stopped and looked to the floor. " But WHAT CULLEN!" Ruk snapped, the three stared at the youngest of them. " YOU'RE GUNNA USE JACOB WHEN YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT BELLA! DO YOU JUST WANT MY BROTHER AS YOUR…YOUR…YOUR SEX TOY!" Ruk huffed out, bearing her teeth.

" No, I…I…." Edward brought his hands to his orange like hair. " What Edward what HUH?" Ruk slammed her fist into the lockers, making them dent and break from impact. Jacob gulped at the child's strength and as her eyes became a winy chocolate red. " I would rather kill myself than see Jacob ever, EVER HURT!" she hissed, taking in deep breaths. Her nails grew a bit longer as well as her teeth; Jacob's chocolate eyes widen, " I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE HIM HURT!" she growled out demonically, on the brim of tears.

" R-ruk? Ar-are you a werewolf?" Jacob asked, his eyebrows knitted in concern. Tears fells down her eyes and she shook her head viciously with hiccups. " N-no…hic…I'm…hic… I'm a ..they created me….hic…on my 6th hic birthday," she cried out. Jacob then remembered that day….

: Flashback:

The chibi Ruk laughed as she was placed on her mother's lap. The chocolate haired woman laughed at the little girl's antics and Jacob bended over the chair and messed with the child's long silky, black hair that fell in small little waves. Billy came walking out(A/N: Billy wasn't in a wheelchair here and Jacob's mother is one of my Ocs! BAAA! You've got something to say? Then review it after!) with a cake that held a candle with the number 6 and written in blue icing ' Happy Birthday Ruk!' the girl squealed in delight. Bella smile and snapped a picture of the giggling face of the birthday girl, her mother and brother.

" Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rukie! Happy birthday to you!" they sang. " Blow out the candle sweetie!" the velvet voice of the two's mother sing-songed out to the said girl. Ruk excitedly blew out the candle and jumped on Jacob and landed on the floor with him, Bella snapped a shot and laughed. Charlie laughed as he and Billy cut the cake and handed a piece to the kids.

" Mommy! Mommy! The cakie's yummy!" Ruk chirped as she tugged on her mother's skirt. Jacob went over to the door as it was knocked a upon. Seth, Quake, Sam, Lea, and Emily stood there with presents in their hands and warm smiles. " Hi Jake! Where's the birthday girl!" Seth chirped as he tilted his head to the left. The said girl came and tackled the one who spoke, faster that a girl with baggy cloths could. " SETHHYYYY!" Ruk cried out in pure joy and rubbed her cheek into his clothed chest with a large smile. " Ruk! That's not nice! Not noticing us!" Lea pouted and Ruk dashed to the girl giving her a large hug and smiling. " Sorry Lwa!" Ruk innocently muttered cutely with her chocolate doe eyes. Lea looked at her and picked her up and squealed and hugging her tightly. " Lea, you're going to choke the poor girl," Emily laughed out and held the child from Lea.

" Hi Emily! Sammy! Qwake!" she waved while she lightly kicked her feet in the air. Quake kissed Ruk on the top of her head before they went inside with the others. Ruk jump all around the area as Bella tried to catch the little child. " Well, Martha, seems Ruk's going to be the energetic one!" Charlie commented to the chocolate haired woman and Martha nodded. " Yes, yes she is," Martha giggled and sipped some of the punch; Ruk spilled from under Seth and ran smack into the couch. Martha stood up and went to check on the girl. " Sweetie? Sweetie are you ok?" Martha ask worriedly to the child.

Ruk giggled and shot up, " LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled and the mother shook her head and chuckled to herself and the child jumped one of the elders. Jacob grabbed the child off from Quake as he was yelling to get her off. " AWWWWW! But Qwake! You taste yummy!" Ruk cried out and Quake half fainted, Lea chuckled as did Seth as the two caught him. " No biting people Rukie," Jacob said sternly and Ruk nodded in defeat. Martha laughed and sat back down, her smile flattering only a little, going unnoticed by everyone. Ruk smile at her mother as she took off into the kitchen tailing Jacob.

~ The next morning~

Jacob left the house with Seth and Quake, taking off to school while Ruk waited for her mother. Martha took hold of the child's hand and left the house. The child hummed a tune as she practically hopped from foot to foot with her mother still holding her hand. Martha stopped, making Ruk flinch back to her mother's side. The phone buzzed from her purse and she took out the silver color device and pressed talk.

" Hello?" Martha answered and only was replied with static. Then there was a growl sound. Martha's eyes widened and she pulled Ruk to her chest. A sliver object went zipping past where Ruk was only a few moments ago.

Ruk held onto her mother with wide eyes; Martha growled and cradled the child tighter into her blossom. A man with a long black overcoat, dark blue pants, shades, and boot came out. A long thin sword in his hands while a malevolent smile settled on his face. The man smirked as he took a step forward and Martha took a step back.

" My, my, Martha, what a lovely daughter you have there," the man purred out, licking his lips with that sickening smirk. The woman only hissed and led the child behind her.

" Stay here hun, mommy's doing to take care of this **bad man**," Martha growled evilly. Ruk not knowing what was going on, only nodded to her mother and stood still, eyes wide as saucers. The man chuckled deeply and took a step forward. Martha stepped back, her posture sloughed in a fighting stance. Ruk then heard a twig snap behind her; she whirled around to see another claded man behind her. She screamed and then everything blacked out.

~flashback stopped~

Ruk slouched to the floor hiccupping heavily with tears that fell down her face and onto the floor. She wrapped her hands on her shoulders and cried heavier. Alice slowly went near the girl and rubbed small circles on her back; Ruk stiffened at the act. Her winy chocolate eyes widened, she shivered involuntary as flinched away from the woman. Ruk crawled to the other side of the hall. She looked at the elf-like girl, her brows scrunched up in confusion and anger.

" Don't…..just don't…." Ruk shakily spoke, clawing her arms making the skin puncher upwards with blood. Alice only glanced at the ground and nodded with a small look of hurt. Jake passed the two vampires and grabbed the child. Her eyes widen and she started to struggle out of the werewolf's grasp.

" P-please! Jacob… l-let m-me go!" she sobbed out as she tried to push him away from her. Jacob shook his head and held tighter as Ruk sobbed, punching his chest to let her go. " Its my fault mamma died…my fault….my fault," Ruk chanted in a sob-full voice as more tears fell. Jake hushed the child, speaking soft, comforting words with small strokes to the short black hair.

Ruk held onto Jake's shirt and cried harder, her throat ripping raw with every howl of agony and pain of faded, scarred and horrifying memory. Jake hushed the girl again, his own tears brimming slowly as he whispered some more soothing words.

TBC…

Me: alright! Im stopping here!

Ruk: you still need to make the manga that I'm in Blood

Me:*sigh* yah yah I know and also maybe write it…

Jake: isn't it kinda like this?

Me: ya somewat, not really a love story, angst more or less and horror

Jake:…..that's just like you….

Ruk: no duh moron!

Me: hush you two! Anyways review and whatever… -

All: bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: _Me: hello! Ok this is a twilight story and note this I HATE TWILIGHT! I KNOW THAT VAMPS DON'T FREACKING SPARKLE IN THE SUNLIGHT! I only tolerate it becuz I love the yaoi pairing Edcob or Edward and Jacob! THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE YAOI DOUJINSHIS! *fan girl scream* anywhos~ Its gunna be rated M for blood gore language yaoi(no duhs!) and the Cullens aren't sparkly vamps. So BAH-HUM-DUCK! I DON'T CARE 4 SPARLKY STUFF! :DD…and yes they are Ooc_

_I do not own them or the plot of Twilight, all the stuff goes to Stephaney Mires. There's Bella-bashing_

4: Keep secret or tell?

Bella walked out of the room just before the bell rang. She was pulled back as she was walking out the door. Jasper looked down at the human and tossed his head to indicate for her to follow him. The brunette followed without any hesitation, tailing the blonde. Alice meet up with the two as they rounded the corner to their next class. The elf-like vampire gripped the blonde's arm and whispered in his ear. Jasper nodded to whatever the girl said and slowly turned away from the human and vampire.

" Where is Jasper going?" Bella asked the vampire and Alice jabbed a fake smile on her face. " OH! Nowhere! Ed just needed to talk to Jasp!" Alice laughed out and started to skip to the next class. Bella raised an eyebrow at the girl but followed non the less.

Jacob combed his fingers threw his sleeping sister's silky black hair. Edward stood next to the wall as Jasper came walking over. The blonde looked at the child and werewolf. " What happened here Edward?" the emotion-reader asked the mind-reader. The mind-reader ran his fingers threw his hair.

" The child got worked up, turns out she had been tested on for some sort of hybrid, she escaped but she has scared memories that unfolded. She winded up crying herself to sleep," Edward uttered the to blonde. Jasper looked at the werewolf and child, sensing the waves of depression and sorrow coming from the child and waves of sadness and hurt coming from the werewolf.

Jasper took a step forward to the werewolf and Jacob let a warning growl come from him. Jasper blinked owlishly at the sudden growl but backed off none the less. ' Edward, help me out here,' Jasper thought and the mind-reader nodded. Edward stepped forward and Jacob growled again, baring his teeth at the vampire, Edward glared at the younger. " Stop your growling Jacob," Edward commanded, but the latter didn't pay attention, he lashed out his right hand, swiping Edward's arm. Edward took Jacob's wrist in his hand and squeezed really hard, making Jacob whimper.

" Edward? Jasper?" Bella's voice echoed from the hall. " Where are you guys?" Jacob grasped his wrist back and held Ruk even closer to him. Bella walked in on the scene, her brown eyes slightly wide. " What happened? What's wrong with Ruk?" the brunette asked. Jasper walked over to the human and grabbed her arm.

" Don't go near…Edward's trying to get Jacob to stop growling," Jasper replied and Bella barely noticed that the said boy was in fact growling. Jacob narrowed his eyes at the two, mostly at Bella as he saw red. ' Must protect pup, woman gunna take pup away,' the wolf inside him growled as it ears pulled back and snarled again. Jacob did the same and then kicked Edward in the shin as he came closer. ' Wanna take pup away, must protect pup, they wanna hurt the pup,' the wolf snarled.

" We're not going to hurt or take Ruk, Jacob, think logically," Edward snapped at the said boy. The wolf snarled, still seeing red, ' vampire…bad, bad, going to hurt pup…mind-reader…good…emotion-reader…bad? Woman…baddd must kill,' the wolf hissed as it backed up making Jacob scoot back just a tad bit. " No! don't you dare Jacob, that's Bella, your friend," Bella stood behind Jasper, now a bit frightened and not knowing what to do.

Ruk slightly moved making both the wolf and Jacob wake from their ranting in their mind. Ruk slowly opened her eyes a bit and grabbed Jacob's shirt as she peered into empty space. " Please…enough talking…my head hurts," she meekly whispered as she buried her face into Jacob's chest. Jacob's vision cleared from red as he and the wolf focused on the child. ' Must help pup, head hurts,' the wolf commanded and Jacob nodded dumbly into air and picked the child up, leaving a confused human and emotion-reader and slightly worried mind-reader.

~In the nurse's office~

Ruk laid in the white bed as Jacob toyed with her fingers, delicately and lightly running his fingers along hers. Ruk sighed and faced her brother. " Jakie, why aren't you speaking?" the question hung out there and the latter didn't make any indication that he heard the question. " Jacob…" Ruk felt tears threatening to fall. " Jacob…" she whimpered, the wolf in the boy told him something was wrong with the pup. Jacob blinked before wrapping the child in his arms.

" Shhhh, I'm sorry I didn't answer you, shhh its ok," Jacob whispered soothingly. Ruk gripped her brother's shirt as the pain continued to ring out in her head.

" why didn't you speak Jacob?" the elder flinched as the child used his full name. " Do you hate me now? Well…DO YOU!" Ruk snapped pounding her small fist into his chest, Jacob stared, shocked. " ANSWER ME JACOB BLACK! ANSWER ME!" she cried out with her teeth grinding against each other. " Please…just answer me….please," she whimpered.

Jacob once again wrapped the child in his arms as she continued to abuse his chest with her small, weak hits. Soon she ceased her hits and tangled her fingers into his shirt, her dark chocolate eyes a bit red and puffy from crying. Jacob let her slump straight into his hold with a small whimper. The nurse walked in with a couple of small white pills that looked delicate and if they where squeezed to hard they would turn into powder (A/N: I don't know if you've ever seen pills like this but I have unfortunately -_-' They we're for my headaches, fevers and something else but I cant remember.) and held it to Ruk.

" Here you go sweetie, take theses, they'll help for your headache," the nurse soothingly spoke and Ruk nodded before taking the pills and swallowing them dry.(A/N: yes she swallowed them dry, that's what I also do cuz water makes the taste of the pills linger and it tastes nasty *shiver*)

Jacob looked at the younger as her eyelids continued to get heavy. Slowly Jacob laid his sister back on the bed; the child's features looking innocent as she slept. The door opened and a familiar scent flooded in and the wolf inside of him growled softly. Alice walked in hesitantly, hands fiddling with the end of her skirt and nipping on her bottom lip. She looked at Jacob, silently asking permission to come closer; Jacob nodded and she continued forward.

" How…how is she?" she softly asked the werewolf.

" She's sleeping, the nurse gave her a couple of pills, but she should be fine," he quietly mummered, barely moving his lips.

Alice nodded, eyes softening greatly and she carefully stroked Ruk's cheek softly. Jacob looked at his sister and then stood up. Alice looked at him, blinking her dark eyes as he moved to the door. Seeming to comply quickly to his inner wolf he ran down the halls, leaving the future-seeing vampire alone with the younger. Alice's face fell a bit and she looked to where the werewolf had been once. On his seat laid a note that was folded perfectly. She reached for the note and softly opened it.

Bella stood next to Edward; Jasper was long gone to his class. Bella looked at the mind-reader, looking at him with her brown orbs. Edward looked down the hall as Jacob sprinted quickly past them, not even glancing. Bella called out the werewolf's name but alas he didn't answer only kept running all the way to the door and didn't stop as he flung them open. Bella looked as the doors swayed aimlessly in the wind. Edward looked down and sighed, gently grabbed Bella's upper arm and turned her around.

'Edward, come over to the nurse's office **now**,' Alice's voice commanded in his head. " Go back to class Bella," Edward muttered and left without Bella.

" Edward! EDWARD!" Bella yelled out but didn't get a respond from her boyfriend. She sighed and started to run after him.

Edward hesitantly opened the nurse's door and found Alice perched on the left side of Ruk's bed. The elf-like vampire turned back to Edward and sighed. " Jacob left….he's mad that he hurt his sister…" Edward snorted. She handed him the letter and it read:

_Alice, or whom picks it up, tell Ruk that I'm sorry that I couldn't be there on that day and that I cant even help her now. Tell her once she wakes up to stay with Bella and Charlie for awhile, if she asks why just tell her it was __**my**__ choice that I do this myself_

_~ Jake_

Alice looked into the mind-reader's eyes. " He's been sensing the culprits that did this to Ruk for a while now, Edward, we have to help him. The culprits are pureblooded vampires, he cant do it himself by himself," she whispered, tears unshielded in her darkened gold eyes.

"H-he WHAT!" the two cringed at the volume Bella yelled at, her brown eyes furious at what she heard on impulse.

TBC…

Me:uggg I hate this I havent updated in the longest time…im soo very sorry! I might be able to update very much cuz ive got to do other things im sooooo sorry! Please forgive me!

Edward and Jacob :…..she hasn't been able to sleep anymore and she has too many stories and mangas to do….please don't flame her cuz she'll go berserk? Just review.


End file.
